dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Unlucky Break
へ |Rōmaji title =Masa ni Gurēto!! Shinsei Gohan Chikyū e |Literal title =Truly Great!! A Reborn Gohan Returns to Earth |Number = 262 |Saga = Fusion Saga |Manga = Super Fusion Unleashed!! *Deep Trouble!! |Airdate = April 26, 1995 |English Airdate = October 28, 2002 |Previous = Gotenks is Awesome! |Next = A Whole New Gohan }} へ|Masa ni Gurēto!! Shinsei Gohan Chikyū e|lit. "Truly Great!! A Reborn Gohan Returns to Earth"}} is the ninth episode of the Fusion Saga and the two hundred sixty-second overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on April 26, 1995. Its original American airdate was October 28, 2002. Summary Gotenks continues to fight against Super Buu and after narrowly avoiding a dangerous blast, Gotenks retaliates with the Continuous Die Die Missile until Piccolo urges him to stop, reminding him that they can not afford to have any of the Dragon Balls destroyed or they will not be able to bring everyone back. Super Buu emerges and the fight soon moves to an abandoned and ruined city which Super Buu soon destroys the remainder of with a powerful blast. Shortly after Gotenks begins to gain the upper hand and just as he is about to finish Super Buu off with a Kamehameha, his Super Saiyan 3 power wears off and turns back to normal, rendering his attacks useless against Super Buu. On the Sacred World of the Kai, Goku and the others begin to worry and ask the Old Kai if he has finished unlocking Gohan's hidden potential and says that he was finished about five to ten minutes ago. Gohan asks how he is meant to access this great power of his to which the Old Kai tells him it's just like turning into a Super Saiyan. Gohan proceeds to power up, amazing everyone present at his sheer overwhelming power. Gohan gives Goku one last hug as Goku tells him that this will be the final time Gohan will see his father before departing. Kibito brings Gohan to Earth to help the others. After arriving on Earth, Gohan suggests to Kibito to give him a new outfit and Kibito uses his magic to change his clothes into an outfit identical to what his father wears. Meanwhile Gotenks refuses to accept defeat and continues to fight but proves to be no match at all now that he is no longer transformed. Shortly afterward his fusion time expires just when Super Buu was firing a Vanishing Beam at them, and Goten and Trunks are forced to retreat. The episode ends with Gohan heading off to the battlefield. Major Events *Gotenks reverts from Super Saiyan 3 to his normal form. *Gohan access the full power of his Potential Unleashed form for the first time. *Gohan says goodbye to his father and is transported to Earth by Kibito. Battles *Gotenks (Super Saiyan 3/Base) vs. Super Buu Appearances Characters *Goku *Gohan *Shin *Old Kai *Kibito *Goten *Trunks *Gotenks *Piccolo *Super Buu Locations *Earth **Barren Wasteland *Other World **Sacred World of the Kai Objects *Halo *Potara *Crystal Ball Transformations *Super Saiyan 3 *Potential Unleashed Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Gohan Powers Up" - When Gohan powers up to maximum. *"Cell and Piccolo Fight" - After Gohan powers up. Differences from the manga *In the anime, Gotenks continues to fight Super Buu even after his Super Saiyan 3 vanishes. In the manga this does not happen. Trivia *When Gotenks comments on Super Buu being a "scaredy cat" and that he's "taking on the best fighter in the world" his nose grows long, like Pinocchio. This is to symbolize how not even Gotenks truly believed that Buu was scared. This also happens in Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butoden. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 262 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 262 (BDZ) pt-br:Gohan volta para a Terra fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 262 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Fusion Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z